Maki Akamine
赤嶺 真紀 |image= Maki ep44 (J) 1.png|J Maki.jpg|Manga |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |Height = |blood_type= |occupation= Pro softball player |position= |other_names= |relationships=Kojiro Hyuga (boyfriend) |first_appearance= }} Maki Akamine (赤嶺 真紀, Akamine Maki) is a Japanese softball player and girlfriend of Kojiro Hyuga. Description Maki first appears in ''Captain Tsubasa: World Youth Hen'' ch.26 "The Laurels Are Above You!" Personality Maki is mostly known to act as a tomboy, and appears to be hot tempered and independent. However, Maki has a good heart, and can be very supportive, humorous, gentle and social. Synopsis Battle of World Youth arc After being forced to leave All Japan Youth by Minato Gamo, Hyuga returned to Okinawa for a while. One day he was training on a softball pitch, causing a lot of mess. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of him and scolded him for what he had done with the pitch. She introduced herself as Maki Akamine and forced Hyuga to catch her balls. By observing Maki, Hyuga had the idea of how his new shot would be, and later created the Raiju Shot. At school Maki saw a sports newspaper with Hyuga's photo and learned that he was a famous football player. She also realised that her chest was tightened whenever she thought of him. When Hyuga completed his new shot and came back from the mountains, he found Maki crying. Her team lost the match despite their hard work and she was devastated. Hyuga embraced her and told her to cry as much as she needs, then use her disappointment to win the next match. Some time later, Hyuga and Takeshi got on a bus to the airport, but he saw Maki chasing the bus. Kojiro got off to say goodbye to her. She gave him a farewell gift - a can of his favourite Coca-Cola drink, which was well-shaken and exploded when Hyuga opened it, making Maki laugh. She wished him good luck and the World Youth championships and promised to beat her opponents next time. She also suggested going on a date with him, making Hyuga choke on the coke. They continued to talk, waiting for the next bus. Later, before the match between Japan and Uruguay, Maki came to see Hyuga and gave him her good luck charm, telling him that that helped her stay calm and win her match. Hyuga accepted it, and promised her that he would win. He kept the charm with him since then. Road to 2002 saga/Go for 2006 Special When Hyuga arrived at the airport to leave for Italy, he spotted Maki in the crowd. She came to give him the new charm, wishing him to do well in Juventus. Later, after Hyuga was transferred to AC Reggiana, on the day of Hyuga's debut match, Maki also arrived in Milan, Italy since her team was about to have a match there. Her coach promised her that if she could do a no hit no run, he would allow her to go see Hyuga's match. She managed to do so, however, due to a traffic jam, she could not arrive on time and thus unable to meet Hyuga. She met Hiroko Uchiumi, Hyuga's translator though, and was allowed to visit the locker room. Upon seeing her charm still hanging on Hyuga's locker door, she couldn't keep her tears of joy, and before leaving, she put a new charm on the locker door, beside the old one. Kaigai Gekito Hen in Calcio - Hi Izuru Kuni no Giocatore Hyuga found out that Maki had been called to the women softball Olympic training camp for the first time. At the beginning she was very nervous and her performance was not the best, making her feel depressed. However, a voicemail from Hyuga cheered her up. Kojiro congratulated her and encouraged her to do her best to stay in the team and meet him at the Olympics. Maki began to train even harder after that. Some time later the Japanese softball team was going to play a friendly match against Australia. Maki knew that this would be her final test - if she performed well, she would be chosen for the Olympic team. She felt so nervous she couldn't sleep the night before the match. With her heart beating fast, she decided to call Hyuga just to hear his voice. Words of encouragement from Kojiro and the perspective of going to the Olympics together made her relax and finally fell asleep. Next day during the match with Australia Maki's performance was excellent, making her team win. She was also granted a place in the Olympic team and immediately called Hyuga to share the great news. Kojiro said that now it was his turn to become the top scorer and be chosen for the Olympics. Maki wished him luck and offered to go on a date with him if he accomplishes that goal. Hyuga began to laugh nervously and promised to do his best. In the end Hyuga managed to become the top scorer and came back to Japan to visit his family. He also went on the promised date with Maki. Rising Sun arc Yoshiko and Yayoi were talking about their boyfriends during a match. Yayoi said she had found out that Hyuga had a girlfriend who was a softball representative during this Olympic games and promised to get a gold medal. Maki later appeared in her first match and Hyuga was watching it on the TV. Gallery |-|J= Hyuga and Maki (CTJ).jpg|Kojiro & Maki Hyuga and Maki (CTJ) 2.jpg|Kojiro comforting Maki |-|Art= Kojiro Maki event (DT) 1.png|Kojiro & Maki Female Chara (DT).png|Sanae, Maki, Yoshiko & Yayoi. |-|Manga= Kojiro Maki ch53 (BWY) 1.jpg|Kojiro & Maki Kojiro Maki ch149 (RT) 1.jpg|Road to 2002 External links * at Anime Characters Database es:Maki Akamine it:Maki Akamine Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Athletes Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc